


The Three Words

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's was with her through to the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ANGST, YOUVE BEEN WARNED

Those three words you wanted to say to her were on the tip of your tongue the day she found out, the day she hid and did the unthinkable....

You sit on the bed...her bed in a dress of Dark with silent tears running down your face. Today was the day of the viewing and you sat in the very back with a hard expression and perfect make up.

Her family and friends hug and console one another as you sit there with nothing, no reason to stay but you sit and stare at the coffin.

It was only six months to the day you decided you wanted to tell her those three words...but she caught you first with those three words and a few more.

She stands in front of you with tears streaming down her cheeks, you're not sure if they're sad or happy tears.

You look into her wet blurred eyes as her lips form the words.

"I-I love you Carmilla...but I-I'm very sick...I'm Dying..." 

You look at her in disbelief that slowly turns into reality as you sit with her through the procedures and treatments.

"Carmilla can you please take me back home, where we began." She asks in a frail weak voice.

You pick her up with ease and take her back to where you and her shared your firsts.

"Lay me down and hold me..." She says in a low voice.

You do as you're told and lay with her, listening to her slow breathes.

The beats slow more then before, the wall that's holding back everything is starting to crack. You're going to tell her, you need to.

"Laura..."

She hums a response.

"I love you too."

"I know." She says looking up at you.

She tries to lean up to kiss you, but knowing it will hurt her, you lean down and press your lips lightly to hers.

In that moment of pure bliss, her breaths slows to a complete stop...her heart beat ceased...you took her breath away one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels xD


End file.
